She's all that
by lisaovboltonxx
Summary: Now that Lauren has dump Four, He makes a bet saying that he will turn Beatrice Prior Into prom Queen, Will It be just a bet for him or will he fall In love. Rated T/M In later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Divergent or she's all that or any of the charters.

**She's all that. **

**A kind of divergent twist of the film she's all that. I will update on this story as much as I can as well as my other story Love In the work place. So here we go, Hope you enjoy. **

**FOUR POV.**

Well senior year Is here, Won't be long till I am out of that house and In college, Let's just say me and my so called father don't get along, he tries and rules my life every day,telling me what collages I should go to, what classes I should take,Its driving me Insane. What my father doesn't know Is that I have been applying to collages all over and I know that my grades are good enough to get In pretty much any one I want.

As I pull up In the school car park I see my super hot girlfriend Lauren waiting for me like she always does, I had missed her I hadn't seen her much over the summer she had been away with friends and we hardly spoke on the phone. I get out of my car and walk over to her.

"Hey babe" I go to wrap my arms around her and kiss her but she stops me.

"Four sweetie" She presses her hand Into chest. " Look as you may have notice I haven't really been In touch this summer, the thing Is I have met someone else and well Its over"

I stood there In shock at first, was I hearing her right, she's finishing me for someone else. I got to admit It stung a little but I had to know who. I mean If I had to see her walking around school with someone I had a right to know who this guy was.

"Who"? I asked.

"Oh, well you know that guy Eric on the male top model show., Its him" She said with a smirk on her face.

Ugh I knew who she meant, Zeke and Uriah Girlfriends go on about him but they said he may be good looking but he's an ass hole.

I just shake my head and laugh " Good luck with that Lauren, see you around" I walk of not interested In listening to what she has got to say back, Its not like I couldn't replace her nearly every girl In the school wanted me.

I made my way over to my locker not paying attention to where I was going when I bumped Into someone nearly knocking them down on floor.

"Shit sorry" I turned around and saw Its none other than Beatrice Prior,she an art student and well not to be mean but a loner, She only really has a few friends. We have a few classes together but I haven't really spoken to her,Well only when I am asking If she's got a pen when I forget mine.

I see her cheeks blush red as she looks up." Its okay" She whispers. "I wasn't looking where I was going "

I gave her a smile then watched her walked down the hall. I made my way other to my first class which was Maths with Mr Tate, I sat down at my usual seat which was next to my best mate Zeke and next to him was his girlfriend Shauna.

"Hey man, Sorry about you and Lauren" He patted me on the back.

"How do you know?"I asked him.

"Four man, the whole school knows, Its was like breaking news walking through the school"

"Oh well, Fuck her,I don't need her. Did you hear who she left me for?"I chuckled.

"Yeah, that tool from that crappy model show" Zeke said laughing.

"Hey! Its not crappy" Shauna said as she slap Zekes shoulder.

"Okay baby If you say so" Zeke laughed as he leaned over giving Shauna a kiss on her cheek.

After Maths me and Zeke said good-bye to Shauna and made our way down the hall to gym. Every where I looked there was people staring at me, Girls winking at me and saying hey Four It was getting annoying.

"So man , what's going to happen at prom now, I mean we all knew you and Lauren would of been crowned prom king and prom queen"

"I don't really care about prom Zeke"

"Four every one cares about prom, Well girls anyway and you're the captain of the football team, are you telling me your not going?"

"I don't know, I don't really want to go and see Lauren with her new boyfriend"

"Well you could always take some other girl, we all know any girl would die to go with you" Zeke chuckles.

"True, Most of the cheerleaders have already tried to come on to me this morning"

"I have an Idea man, I'll choose who you should take to prom and I bet you that they will knock Lauren of the top spot for being prom queen,because come on man we all know the only reason that girl will be prom queen Is If she went with you."

I had to agree with Zeke, I could make any girl prom Queen, Just then peter came over with a smug look on his face.

"You guys really think any girl In this school has a chance of knocking Lauren of the top spot" Peter says through his teeth.

"Who the fuck asked you peter and not that Its any of your business but Its true" I said to him, this lad drove me crazy.

Peter just laughed and It made me went to knock him out right here.

"Oh right then If you think so,Let me pick the girl then and I bet you she won't make queen over Lauren.

"Fair enough go ahead Peter" I looked over and saw a smirk on Zekes face, He knows damn well I'll win this bet.

"Her" Peter says pointing over to someone , I looked to see who he was pointing at when I saw It was Beatrice Prior, He had to kidding,I thought this was going to be an easy bet to win but there's was no chance I was going to let myself lose to peter. I will get this girl to go with me to prom.

"Okay, you got yourself a bet" I smirked over at Peter.

"Zeke man, I'll see you In gym, I have work to do."Zekes just nods at me and I make my way over to were Beatrice was sitting.

**So I am leaving It there and doing tris pov tomorrow. I am sorry If I had made spelling and grammar errors . hope you like It. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Divergent or any of the Charters.

**TRISPOV... **

My mornings always consists of the usual routine,Get up,get breakfast,Kiss my parents good-bye and head of to high school. I can't say I like school or that I love It but Its senior year so It won't be long till It's all over then I can hopefully get Into art college. I started painted and drawing when I was Six,It was a way I expressed how I was feeling at the time.

I pull up In the car park of the school,heading to the boot making sure I have all the stuff ready for class when I hear my fellow students go on about how Lauren has dump Four. Four and Lauren was your typical High school couple every one loved them, well the people wanted to be them, Me personally couldn't care less because we all know In 10 years time none of this would matter.

I made my way over to were my friends where sitting, I only had a small group of friends. There was Christina who's been my best friend since birth,Then we have her boy friend Will they had been dating for a year now. Marlene I met In art class last year,She's also dating our other friend Uriah who we both met In class.

"Hey Tris" They all said at the same time.

"Omg Tris,have you heard the news about Four and Lauren" Christina asked.

She always loved to keep up on the school gossip, I told her loads of time she should run for the school paper. "Yes,that's all I have heard since I got here this morning"

"I wonder who Fours new Girlfriend going to be, We all know most of the cheerleaders will be after him, my moneys on Nita." Marlene said.

"seriously guys I am sure there's more Important stuff going on than high school dating drama" Will says getting up giving Christina a kiss on her cheek. I watch and see how happy she looks, not that I mind being single but one day I wouldn't mind finding someone to be with, that won't be happening In school though, I am not ugly or any thing. My body Is In perfect shape In some ways better than most the cheerleaders who have to wear push ups. I just don't flaunt It like they do. No one In this school would be Interested In me any way, They think I am a loser because I take art and like to read but I don't care what they think.

We all head to class,Me ,Marlene and Uriah head down to the art room. I pop over to where my locker to put some stuff Inside before class telling Marlene and Uriah that I will meet them there. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I feel some one bump Into me.

"Shit sorry"I heard someone say, as I look up I see Four looking down at me. I felt the blush running to my cheeks, This Is only one of the few times he's spoken to me In all my school life, I needed to get away hoping he couldn't see the blush In my cheeks.

"Its okay I wasn't looking where I was going" I said and made my over to locker putting things Inside then heading to class. As I got In class I made my way over to my table that was beside Uriah and Marlene.

"We are doing live nude drawings to-day" Uriah pulls his face and points to man and woman who were stood In the corner.

Marlene and myself couldn't stop laughing at the look on Uriah face.

"Oh come on Uriah, we knew this would be happening In our senior year" We all laughed apart from Uriah. As the class went on I had nearly finished the drawing of the nude couple that were sat In the middle of the class room,hearing the bell ring I pick up my stuff and made my way out of class, I said bye to Marlene and Uriah as they headed to their next class. I had a free period so I decide I will go out and read while I got the chance, I sat at our usual table that we sit at when we're outside. I hear In back ground people still talking about the Four and Lauren drama.

I get lost In my book shutting out what was happening around me when my I heard a voice saying my name.

"Beatrice" I look up to see Four looking down at me,ugh he called me Beatrice, Only my brother and father call me that, even my mother now calls me Tris.

"Its Tris" I tell him then looking back to my book.

"Can I sit down" I wanted to laugh as that question,even If I said no I am sure he wouldn't listen.

"Sure,go ahead" I didn't take my eyes of my book but I felt him sit down facing me.

"What are you reading" He asked, God he's asking a lot of questions for someone who hasn't spoken to me much before.

"Pride and prejudice" I replied to him.

"Is It any good"? He asked,seriously what Is he after, there's no way he's just wanting to talk to me out the blue and there's no chance that he would care If this book was good or not.

"Is there something I can help you with Four, because I know your not interested In this book?" I asked lifting my head up staring at him for the first time since he sat down.

Four snigggers a little under breath which I found annoying. "How do you know that I am not interested In the book and maybe I just wanted to talk to you, we do go to the same school after all" He smirked at me, It's the same smirk I have seen give girls In the past.

"Hate to break this to you Four, but we don't go to same school, You go to a school were every one knows your name and loves you, you're the Captain of all the teams you play on and the class president. Me" I point to myself" Go to a school were only a small number of people know me and not every one loves me, I am the girl who's Into her art and reading and a bit of a loner,So I'll ask you again,What do you want"? I ask In a serious voice.

I see Four move his hand up to his chin,tapping his finger against It. "Okay you got me, I do want something"

"Well what Is It"? I asked getting more annoyed.

"Well I was hoping you would let me take you out this saturday , you know maybe go and see a movie"?

I laughed, I couldn't help It, was I hearing him right, this must be a prank, Someone will be filming this.

"Its not that funny" Four said keeping his eyes on me.

"Oh come It Is, you must really think I am stupid, I thought you was meant to be smart Four" I get up picking my stuff up and he stands up as I do.

"Come on Tris I am being serious"

"Whatever you say Four,listen I don't have time to play stupid games with you,go find some other mug to play with" I say walking away leaving Four stood were I left him. I couldn't believe what just happened,Did he really think I would fall for that,a lad like him showing interest In me, that shit only happens In the movies, I laugh to myself and make my way over to my next class.

**Hope you enjoy, thanks for all your reviews , I will take on board some of your suggestions. Thanks to all who have faved and followed. Next chap should be up by weds. Have a busy week and also need update my other story. Thanks for reading xxx**


	3. Note

**Love In the work place and she's all that.**

**A/N **

**Hey guys and girls. So sorry I haven't updated but my laptop has messed up some how and won't turn on but I have the next chapters of my stories written so hopefully I don't lose them. If I do I'll have to rewrite them. They should be uploaded no later than Friday. Thank you for my reviews. **

**Sorry to some people who also want me to upload more often but the most I'll be uploading Is twice a week. I have a little child to look after and work so this Is really a hobbie I do at night. **

**Another thing, pages a guest commented saying they were struggling to read this with my grammar errors and stuff and I should get a beta. I was wondering how do I go about that?**

**Again thank you for all the and faves . It really means a lot. **

**Promise the stories will be update before weekend. **

**xxx**

**Also If you have facebook and want to like my Theo James page you can do. **

** pages/Theo-Four-James/565844573542205?ref=hl**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Divergent or any of the charters. Basically I don't own anything. lol

**Sorry Its taken me a while to update. I had to rewrite my chapters again so I'll be uploading she's all that today and Love In the work place tomorrow. Happy Halloween everyone hope you have a good night trick or treating . :D 3**

**FOURPOV...**

I couldn't believe she walked away from me. No one has turned me down before. This bet was going to be much harder than I thought. I made my way over to the locker rooms to get ready for gym. I should ask Zeke to see If he has any advice, I am sure he wouldn't want me losing a bet to peter of all people.

"What took you so long to get here man? Coach has been going out of his mind, You know we have a big game on Friday. " Zeke said as I entered the locker room.

"I was speaking to Tris. You know prom Is only two months away. I couldn't waste any time. Plus coach has nothing to worry about he knows we will win against Candor on Friday" I quickly get dressed and make my way out to the football field.

"Nice of you to join us Four" Coach Max said.

I just nod and get on with practice, best not say anything back It would only piss him of even more. After Gym me and Zeke make our way to lunch.

"So hows the bet going?" Zeke asked as he took a bite from his hamburger.

"Well," I laughed a little. "Not..."

"What bet"? I looked up to see Zeke's Girlfriend Shauna had joined us at the table.

"Four here has made a bet with Peter that he will turn Beatrice Prior Into prom Queen" Zeke said leaning over to kiss his girlfriend.

"What!?" She gave me a stern look. "That's cruel Four. Why would you make a bet like that, you know people actually have feelings"

"Well It doesn't matter anyway, She blew me off this morning." I don't know why Shauna was so pissed off about It, It's not like she friends with the girl.

"Well I like her already" Shauna said with a grin on her face and stood up. "You know Four If you continue this bet someone will get hurt." She gave Zeke a kiss and made her way out of the lunch room.

"Listen man, Shauna Is right someone will get hurt but you can't lose a bet to someone like Peter. You need to find out what her interests our,Where she hangs out. "

I knew Zeke was right. I'll just have to find all that out and try my best to make an Impression on her. Once lunch was over I saw her walking down the halls so I quickly ran over to her.

"Hey Tris" I smiled at her. I had to hold back a laugh when I saw the annoyed look she gave me when she saw It was me.

"What do you want now Four" She spat out at me.

"Well I wanted to ask you something art?" She stop walking and turned to face me with a confused look on her face.

"You don't take art" She said rasing her eyebrow at me.

"I know,but I was thinking of joining one of those after school performing art programs but I don't know how to go about that,So i thought I'd ask you"

"You?,performing arts?" She laughed a little. She must think I am joking or something. Well of course I know that I am not one bit interested In art programs of any sort but I was trying to win a bet so I had to make sure she knew I was serious.

"I am being serious, but If you can't help me then I'll go see If anyone else can. I only asked you because you our the best artist In school." I go to walk away from her when she grabs my arm.

"Sorry Four. I just thought you was joking, If you're really interested In performing arts then there's a performance on tonight at the Amity bar, It starts at 6. I'll be there so don't be late okay. I am giving you this chance." She says with a serious look on her face.

"I promise I will not be late. Thank you Tris. Hey erm, would you like me to pick you up"?

"No Its okay,my friend Robert Is taking me" She gave me a smile which I returned then she walked away.

I couldn't help but grin to myself as I walked to my next glass. I was one step closer but first I had to find out If this Robert guy was more than a friend to Tris. Can't have someone In the way otherwise I'll never win this bet.

**Sorry its short but with having to rewrite It and having things to do In real head not with It. Thanks for the reviews,faves and follows xxx**


End file.
